Soul Cross
by Tricia-chan
Summary: [GohouLawful Drug] A simple assignment goes completely wrong for Kazahaya. Now Rikuou and Kakei are on a mad search for Kazahaya. How hard can it be? Very hard. Especially since they have Kazahaya's body, but his soul is missing...


I don't own Gohou Drug, Clamp does. All hail Clamp in all their wondrous glory! I've adapted a new style for this story. I hope you like it!! 

Soul Cross 

It was an ordinary day at the Green Drug. Business was booming, the birds were chirping…

"YOU BASTARD!!!!"

Yep, an ordinary day.

Himura Rikuou rubbed his head. "Oi, urusei baka."

"BAKA?!" shrieked Kudou Kazahaya. He curled up his fist. "Why I oughta—"

"If I may interject," said a calm voice behind them. "I have a job for the both of you."

The anger immediately left Kazahaya as he spun around. "Really, Kakei-san?"

Kakei smiled. "Yes. If you two would come into my office…"

"Yay!!" Kazahaya practically hopped into Kakei's office. Rikuou rolled his eyes and followed.

Inside, Saiga was snoozing on the couch as always. Kakei sat down at his desk as Kazahaya bounded in front of him.

"What's the job?" he asked.

Kakei held up a white shawl that was rolled up. "There is a sick girl in the hospital that has been looking for this for a long time. I want you to deliver this to her."

Kazahaya took the shawl gratefully, though something didn't seem right. This seemed a bit easy for a job.

It was Rikuou that voiced the opinion. "This seems too easy."

Kakei shrugged. "A job's a job. Will you accept it?"

"Yes!!" said Kazahaya. _Even if the job seems too easy, it can't be as bad as the other ones!!_

Rikuou shrugged. "Might as well. This baka causes trouble when he does jobs alone."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!" barked Kazahaya. He tucked the shawl under his arm. "I DO NOT CAUSE TROUBLE!!!!"

"Ugh," said Rikuou, rubbing his head. "Anyone ever teach you not to project your voice when you yell?"

"SHUT UP!!!!" he started to storm away. 

"Kudou-kun?" said Kakei.

Kazahaya stopped and turned. "What is it?"

"I'll need for you to put the shawl on?"

Kazahaya's jaw dropped. Rikuou sniggered. Kazahaya glared at him as he unwound the shawl, and blanched when he saw it completely.

"It's has patterns and sequins!!" he complained.

"I know, but you have to wear it," said Kakei.

"Why the hell does it have to be me? Why not Rikuou?"

"Because it would look _much _cuter on you," said an amused voice on the couch.

Kazahaya turned red. "_Cute_?! I don't want to look cute!! I'm a guy!!"

"Just shut up and deal with it," said Rikuou, brushing past him as he left Kakei's office. 

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, YOU BASTARD!!!!"

A/N: *plugging ears* OW!! It hurts for me, and I'm typing!! I know; he needs to lay off the caffeine. Ahem, where was I?

---

Kazahaya reluctantly hugged the shawl around his shoulders. It was cold outside.

_I have a bad feeling, _he thought. _Kakei__ never gives us details, but this still seems too easy. And why does it have to be so cold?! It seems that whenever it's cold something bad happens. And to me!!_

"Oi, keep up," said Rikuou, who was walking ten feet in front of him.

Kazahaya cursed and ran up to him. "I'm freezing, okay?! You may have a coat, but Kakei-san made me just wear this damn shawl!!"

Rikuou gave him an evil grin, making Kazahaya even angrier. He wanted to scream at him, but that would draw watchers. And the last thing he needed was another bunch of girls mistaking their argument as a 'lover's quarrel'.

_Lover's quarrel.__ HA!! This asshole is the biggest asshole I'd ever met!! The last thing _I'd _ever want is to be lovers with him!! And besides, I already have someone I care about…_

He sighed softly, his memories flooding his brain. The girl who meant the most to him.

Kei… 

"What is it now?" Rikuou said gruffly.

Kazahaya snapped out of his trance. "I didn't say anything!"

"No, and you've been quiet a good five minutes!! I was hoping you lost your voice!!"

Kazahaya gritted his teeth. "Bite me, asshole."

Rikuou rolled his eyes and continued walking.

_I _really _hate you!! _thought Kazahaya, resisting the urge to take a swing at him. _Man, I can't believe this guy actually cares about anyone!!_

He sighed again, remembering seeing some of Rikuou's memories of a beautiful girl. 

Tsukiko, I think her name was. Yeah, and when I mentioned how he was looking for her he got angry. I'd seen him annoyed but that was the first time I'd ever seen him really angry. It was kind of scary.

 "The hospital is close by." Rikuou's voice cut through his thoughts. "After we give her the shawl Kakei said you can put on a jacket."

Kazahaya nodded, and shivered again. _All these jobs…well, I don't care how dangerous they are. I need the money. I just wish nothing bad would happen to me…_

---

"There is nothing more we can do for her."

Inside a hospital room, a thirteen-year-old girl opened her eyes.

_Nothing more?_she thought. _Then…I'm going to die?_

"But there must be something!! Saori is my only child!!"

_Okaa-san?_ Saori looked at the closed door of her room. She could sense that the doctor and her mother were twenty feet away. But due to her abilities, she could clearly hear their conversation.

She was a powerful empath. She could project, hear thoughts, conversations from far away, and sense emotions. However, none of that was doing her any good. 

For the past year she had suffered from cancer of her throat. It became so bad that she could no longer speak.

I'm about to die…but I want to say goodbye. I want to tell Okaa-san and Otou-san how much I love them…

Her breath was coming in short. She knew she was about to die, but she couldn't speak. She hadn't told her parents in so long how much she loved them. But now she couldn't…

She saw her Okaa-san's face in her vision. Tears were cascading down her face.

"I love you, Saori. I'll always love you."

_No!! This can't happen!! I have to tell them!! They need to know!!_

Saori's eyes closed as she felt a rush of mental power envelop her. Darkness surrounded her, but she used the last of her strength to send out that power.

_I don't care how!! I have to tell them!!_

---

Kazahaya froze. He suddenly couldn't breathe. His hand went to his throat, but he felt nothing. It was like he was being strangled…but no one was strangling him.

"Oi!!" he barely heard Rikuou's annoyed tone. "Get moving!!"

Kazahaya choked, seeing Rikuou's eyes go from annoyed to shock. "He…help me…"

"What the—what's wrong?!"

Kazahaya felt a sudden rush of power and darkness enveloped him. It felt like he was being pulled right before unconsciousness claimed him.

---

Rikuou caught Kazahaya as he fell.

"Oi!! Wake up!!" he gave he unconscious boy a rough shake. Kazahaya didn't respond.

"Honestly, passing out from a little—" Rikuou's hand went to Kazahaya's neck as he spoke. What he found cut him off and scared him.

He had no pulse.

---

"I can't believe it!! Her heart's beating!!"

_Huh? Who's her?_

"Oh Saori!! I knew you would never leave us!!"

_Who's Saori?_

Kazahaya tried to open his eyes. He didn't feel cold, but his throat hurt like nothing else. Maybe because of what happened outside.

Finally his eyes opened. He was greeted by a bunch of strangers.

"Saori!!" a strange woman hugged him tightly.

_Whoa whoa whoa!! _thought Kazahaya, pushing the woman away. _I don't know you, and my name isn't Saori!!_

The woman looked hurt. "Saori? Don't you recognize me? It's your okaa-san!"

_You're certainly aren't my okaa-san_, thought Kazahaya. He wondered why he thinking and not talking.

A strange man came up to him. "Saori, I'm your otou-san. Remember, you turned thirteen last week?"

_THIRTEEN?! I'm seventeen, you idiots!! And I am _not _your daughter, I'm a guy!!_

"It's psychological," said a doctor. "It's common for people with near-death experiences. Let her get some rest. Mr. and Mrs. Otomo, I need to speak with you in the hallway."

The doctor and the strange man and woman left. A nurse approached him, all smiles. "Let's lay down, young lady. You need your rest."

_FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M A GUY!!!!_

Kazahaya couldn't voice his thoughts no matter how hard he tried. The nurse tucked him in and with a promise to check on him later she left the room.

Kazahaya stared at the ceiling, both confused and pissed off.

_What the hell is going on here?! First I have to wear a stupid shawl. Then I get mentally strangled out in the street. Now I'm in a hospital room full of psychos who are convinced I am their thirteen-year-old daughter!! Am I stuck in the freaking Twilight Zone?!_

He sighed, and continued to glare at the ceiling. At the present moment he couldn't do anything. But when they all went away he was going to make a break for it.

---

"He just collapsed?" asked Kakei.

Rikuou nodded. "And he didn't have a pulse. For a while I thought he was dead."

Saiga shook his head. "That's a shame."

They all looked at the unconscious form in the bed. He was stabilized, but in a deep sleep. The doctors said he was in a coma.

"And the girl?" asked Rikuou.

"Oh that," said Kakei. He forced a smile. "She's all right. They almost lost her for a while before she came out of it."

Rikuou looked at the shawl in his arms. "I'll go deliver it to her. What room is she in?"

"Room 314."

"Thanks." Then he was gone.

Saiga looked at Kakei. "You're letting him go? Just like that?"

Kakei sighed. "I never thought it would turn out this way. But it's happened. At this present time we can't interfere. None of us. It's all up to Saori if she wishes to do the right thing."

---

Kazahaya opened the door to his room and stuck his head out into the hallway. The coast was clear.

It was hard unhooking all the machines. He had to turn them off manually to avoid setting off the alarms. 

_I am so out of here!! _he thought, walking quickly down the hall. _First I have to find Rikuou and—OOF!!!_

He wasn't looking where he was going and he walked right into someone. He looked up, praying that it wasn't a doctor.

Rikuou stared down at him, looking indignant.

Kazahaya opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Why couldn't he speak?

Rikuou straightened. "Excuse me," he said politely.

Kazahaya's jaw dropped. Rikuou was being _polite_? Did hell freeze over?!

Rikuou nodded slightly to him and started away.

_Wait a minute!! _thought Kazahaya, reaching out and grabbing Rikuou's jacket sleeve. _Don't just walk away—HUH?!_

When did his hands become so small? And so pale?!

Rikuou gave him a look. "Is there something you need?"

Kazahaya stared down at his hands. They were _tiny…_

"There you are!!" came a voice behind him. He stiffened as the woman claiming to be his mother came into view. "Do you realize how worried we were when you weren't in your room?!"

Kazahaya stared blankly at her.

"Never mind. Come along." The woman pulled him away. Kazahaya turned to ask for Rikuou's help.

But Rikuou was walking away. He didn't even look back.

_Come back here, you asshole!! Don't act like you don't know me!!_

"I can't wait to do your hair again, Saori!!"

_Oh God!! Please help me, Rikuou!! I'll do anything you ask!! I'll eat mud!! Anything, just don't leave me with this psycho!!_

But his thought was wasted. Rikuou was already gone.

---

"Did you deliver the shawl?" asked Kakei as Rikuou returned.

Rikuou sighed. "You gave the wrong room number."

Kakei shrugged. "Try to hang onto it for a while."

"What about him?" asked Rikuou, motioning to Kazahaya. "When will he come out of that coma?"

When his soul returns to his body."

"Nani?!"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? His soul got sucked out of his body."

"No, you didn't tell me!!"

"Oh. Well you know now. Do you think you can find it?"

Rikuou sighed heavily. "I'll try. I'm going home, I need sleep." Then he left.

Saiga eyed Kakei. "You seem rather calm given the current situation."

"If I act otherwise it'll send Rikuou into a panic," said Kakei. "Besides, right now finding Kazahaya's soul isn't a top priority."

"What is?"

"Finding Saori's soul."

---

_My life sucks, _thought Kazahaya. _It really sucks!!!_

Three days had gone by since the crazy family found him. He was discharged from the hospital yesterday due to a "sudden improvement in his health". And they still believed that he was their daughter.

"Saori, come over here," beckoned his so-called mother. "I want to do your hair."

Kazahaya climbed to his feet reluctantly. He stormed over to the woman and took a seat in front of the mirror.

_There, you see? _he thought as he sat down. _Do I look like a—HOLY SHIT!!!!_

Was that him? Was that really him?!

He looked like a little girl. Scratch that, he _was _a little girl. Long curly white blond hair and big gray eyes. 

_Oh my God, _he thought, raising both hands to his face. _I'm a girl. I'm really a girl!! That's it; I've lost my mind!!! I must be hallucinating or something!! Oh God, this is like the time I had to cross-dress, but much worse!!_

The woman was combing his hair. "Such beautiful hair you have. You are the envy of all girls."

_I don't want to be the envy of all girls, dammit!!! I want to be a guy!! I want to wake up from this nightmare!!!_

Most of all he wanted to speak. But every time he opened his mouth all he felt was pain. So he couldn't speak even a word.

"Now for the ribbon." Kazahaya inwardly blanched at the sight of the pale pink ribbon. "Your favorite color, Saori."

_If Rikuou saw me like this he'd never let me live it down_, he thought as the ribbon was being tied.

Wait, Rikuou _had _seen him like this!! And he'd walked away.

_He should've been able to tell that this was me!! Why did he just walk away like an asshole?! And carrying that freaking shawl to boot!!_

He froze. The shawl…

"There you are," said the woman, smiling sweetly. She planted a kiss on top of his head and then stood. "It's time for bed now."

Kazahaya stood, but didn't walk over to the bed. Instead he walked over to a picture on the desk. It was in a tiny golden frame. He picked it up.

Saori (now him) stood in front of a house with a big smile on her face. And the shawl was draped around her shoulders.

_No way. This can't be!!! I'm that girl we were supposed to deliver that shawl to!!_

The woman came up behind him. "Oh, this picture? Remember, we took it around the time when your cancer was becoming so bad and we had to move?" she sighed. "You loved that shawl so much, but we accidentally left it behind. I'm so sorry, sweetie." She guided him over to the bed. "I'll buy you another one just like it."

_What I want is my body, _thought Kazahaya as he was tucked in. The woman gave him another kiss before leaving and shutting off the lights.

Kazahaya curled up on his side, feeling miserable.

_Why didn't I realize my situation? Then again, they drugged me up a lot at the hospital. How did this happen? Did this even happen at all?_

He sighed sadly, burying his face into his pillow.

_Do the others know what's happened to me? Do they even care? Well, Kakei-san cares of course. Saiga-san teases me, but I'm sure he cares. Rikuou though…_

He closed his eyes. Rikuou obviously wouldn't care. Even if he knew the situation he'd be too busy laughing his ass off to help.

Something tugged at Kazahaya when he thought that. He swallowed audibly.

_Why do I care what Rikuou thinks of me? He's an obnoxious bastard and always will be!! He wouldn't care less what happened to me!!_

The tugging feeling returned and he tried to ignore it. It surfaced a lot wherever he thought of Rikuou. And now that he hadn't seen him in a while it wasn't going away.

_What's wrong with me? Why am I thinking this way? He's probably at the Green Drug relishing in the silence around him. He doesn't car enough to go looking for me…_

---

Rikuou turned his head. He sensed something…

He let out a tired sigh and shined his flashlight around the area. At two in the morning it was very quiet.

_This is like going through a needle in a haystack, _he thought, his eyes scanning the area. _Why'd the baka have to lose his damn soul?!_

For the past three days he'd been looking for Kazahaya's soul. He checked everywhere they had been the night it had been sucked out of his body. He'd had no luck at all.

He didn't know why, but he seemed very desperate to find the idiot's soul. It was confusing him, and Saiga got a good laugh out of it earlier that day.

_C'mon, c'mon!!_ he thought, feeling the urge to throw his flashlight. _Where the hell are you?!_

He was worried. He wasn't about to admit that he missed Kazahaya, but he could admit that he was worried. For one thing, Kakei was being way too calm about the whole situation. Plus he didn't make any jokes about it. And though he really didn't look it, Rikuou could sense his fear. And if Kakei was afraid, then it scared him.

"Goddammit!!" he cursed, this time throwing his flashlight a good fifteen feet. It hit the ground with a loud thud.

Right in front of a girl.

Rikuou cursed again, rushing over. He nearly hit her!!

He picked up the flashlight. "Gomen na—" he froze.

It was the little girl he had bumped into at the hospital days before. But she looked different. Almost…transparent. 

She stared blankly at him, her face sullen.

"Hey…" he reached out to touch her shoulder. He started when his hand passed right through her!!

The girl now looked terrified. Then she disappeared in thin air.

Rikuou stood there, looking shocked. 

That had obviously been the girl's ghost.

But the girl at the hospital looked rather healthy despite being a little frail. And he had heard when he went to see Kazahaya that the girl had been discharged from the hospital. She looked even better then.

_I don't get it. If the girl is alive, but her soul is out wandering…then who the hell is inside her body?!_

---

Kazahaya hesitantly walked down the stairs. His heart was slamming against the wall of his chest.

_They're not here, _he thought._ Good. I have to get out of here and find the Green Drug. Kakei-san will be sure to know what to do._

He made sure the coast was clear before he ran down the stairs to the front door. His hands grabbed the handle and he gave it a good tug.

It was locked.

Kazahaya tugged harder and harder, but the door didn't budge. And all the windows were locked, too.

_Oh, great. Looks like I'm stuck, and I can't even ta—_

A terrible pain coursing through him cut his thought. He fells to his knees and grabbed his arms. The pain wasn't physical. It felt like…his soul was hurting.

_Oh God it hurts. What's the matter with me? What—_

Then the pain stopped. Kazahaya struggled to catch his breath. The pain was replaced by something else. Fear.

_Being in this body isn't healthy for me. It's not my natural body, so something must be happening to my soul. _

He raised his hands to his face. _What will happen if I stay in this body? Will I be stuck in here forever? Or…will I die?_

He shivered. He hated this sudden turn in his life. But he didn't want to die.

---

"Should we tell him?"

"No, not yet. I don't think he's ready for it."

Rikuou narrowed his eyes as he slid on his jacket. Kakei and Saiga were talking in Kakei's office. If they didn't want Rikuou to know anything, they were doing a lousy job of hiding it.

_Never mind,_ he thought as he set out. The sun was setting in the distance. _I think that girl had something to do with what happened to Kazahaya. I need to…_

He had been walking for five minutes when he realized he'd forgotten the girl's shawl. He didn't have it with him yesterday, but he wanted to have it today. Sighing heavily, he turned around to head back to the Green Drug.

The girl stood there. 

Rikuou nearly fell off his feet, but he managed to stay standing. He coughed slightly, shaking his head.

"Are you the girl who was in the hospital?" he asked.

The girl nodded.

"The one with the cancer?"

She nodded again.

"Then do you know what happened to my friend?"

She looked confused.

"He was wearing the shawl you wanted when we were coming to see you. Then his soul got sucked out of his body. Do you know about this?"

The girl looked scared and guilty.

"Look, if you know where his soul is, then you have to tell me."

The girl started backing up, shaking her head.

"You have to help me! You—" Rikuou had been reaching for her as he spoke. Once again his hand passed through her. Once again she was gone.

He stood there, feeling very upset.

_What the hell is going on?! _he thought, his anger building up. _She obviously knows what happened to him!!_

Kakei must know, too. Even if he was acting like he didn't.

Rikuou ran back to the Green Drug, his anger still building. He didn't like not knowing what was going on.

He went right to Kakei's closed office door and pushed it open. "Kakei—"

He stopped. Kakei and Saiga were seated on the couch, going over some paperwork. Kakei tried to gather it, but Rikuou grabbed it and looked it over.

It was a contract, asking for consent to take Kazahaya off life-support.

Kakei stood. "Himura-san—"

"What's going on?!" demanded Rikuou. He threw the contract to the floor. "You're not actually going to sign this, are you?!"

Kakei sighed sadly. "Okay, I'll tell you everything." He sat down behind his desk. "The girl you went to deliver the shawl to is named Otomo Saori. That same night she died due to her throat cancer. That same time Kudou-kun's was sucked out of his body and place inside hers."

Rikuou's jaw dropped. "Nani?!"

"Now, Saori's soul is out wandering and Kudou-kun is stuck inside her body. Meanwhile his body's signs are dropping. And since his soul is not in its proper body, it's starting to decay."

Rikuou took this all in, anger mixing with fear. "And you were planning on telling me this _when_?!"

"…I let you do those searches to find her soul. She's the only one who can return Kudou-kun's soul to his body."

Rikuou was silent for a long while. Then he said, "How long do we have until his signs drop to zero and his soul completely decays?"

"…"

"Well?!"

"It takes exactly one week from when the transfer happened."

Rikuou nodded. "So I have about three days."

"However…Saori had cancer, so her body is very weak. That in turn makes Kudou weak. So…we actually have less time than that."

"Then how much time do we have?"

Kakei remained silent.

Rikuou slammed his fists onto Kakei's desk. "How much time do we have?!"

Kakei swallowed. "Twenty-four hours."

Rikuou paled. Twenty-four hours. That was barely enough time!!

He quickly turned. "I have to go." Then he left.

Saiga had remained silent throughout the exchange. Now he spoke. "Do you think he'll be able to save Kazahaya?"

Kakei nodded. "They have quite a bond, though neither will admit it. But I'm very sure that Himura-san will save him. He always does."

---

Kazahaya groaned softly, curling up in bed. The pain was having cycles now. It was returning more and more, and it was causing him pain.

"Saori, are you feeling ill?" asked the woman.

Kazahaya managed to nod his head.

"Well, get some rest today. I'll be nearby if you need anything." Then she left.

_I can't even tell you how I feel!!_ Kazahaya closed his eyes. _I'm really scared now. It hurts like nothing else. And I don't want to die…_

---

Rikuou was running. Really fast.

_C'mon, where are you?! _ he thought, looking all around him. The shawl was tucked under his arm. _I know you're here somewhere!!_

He'd been looking all day for Saori. Now it was getting close to dusk and Kazahaya didn't have long to live.

_Shit shit shit!! I don't even know where to look!!_

He was running alongside a couple of wealthy looking houses, but he didn't notice them. He didn't have time to.

As he rounded the corner, he spotted her. She was standing on the sidewalk, staring up at a window of one of the houses. Rikuou stopped, and tried to keep a lid on his temper. If it got out of hand she would go away.

He slowly approached her, trying not to startle her away. She felt his presence and turned to look at him. She looked fearful but didn't go away as he came to stand beside her.

"Is this your home?" he asked, staring up at the lighted window. "Do you miss it?"

Saori nodded, but her eyes remained glued on the window.

"You can't speak, can you? Is it because of your cancer?"

She nodded again.

"Listen, I'm here because I need your help. I need to save my friend."

She looked frightened again, and started backing up.

"No, don't go away!" his anger was surfacing, but he tried to keep a lid on it. "Look, my friend is stuck inside your body. It doesn't belong there so his soul is decaying. If we don't get him out of there he's going to die. Do you want my friend to die?"

She still looked fearful.

Rikuou held out her shawl. "This is the shawl you care for so much. And my friend…I care for him too." He couldn't believe he was spilling his feelings to a dead girl. "I'll give you this, but please give me back my friend."

Saori looked at the shawl for the longest time. Then, she hesitantly reached for the shawl. He handed it to her and she was able to grip it. Joy filled her sad face and she wrapped the shawl around herself. She looked up at the window, then at him.

_Thank you, _she said. _Now I can tell them. Go to where your friend is. He'll be with you soon._

Then she was gone. Rikuou sighed in relief before taking off running in the direction of the hospital. He reached into his pocket and yanked out his cell phone and started dialing.

"Kakei, meet me at the hospital!!"

---

Kazahaya sat straight up. He felt the tugging sensation again, and he felt like he was being strangled. The man and woman came into the room, their faces full of freight. They were speaking, but he couldn't understand them.

Then he felt like he was being lifted up. Higher and higher. Until he was floating near the ceiling.

He was greeted by a little girl. The girl who's body he had occupied.

_I'm sorry, _she told him. _I wanted to tell them how much I loved them, but the cancer wouldn't let me. I thought if someone else were inside my body they would be able to._

_Can…can I go back to my own body? _he asked her.

Saori nodded. _There is someone waiting for you there. And this someone cares about you very much. I'll send you now, but I must do something first. _

Saori floated down and entered her body. The shawl appeared around the body's shoulders.

"It's the shawl!!" cried Saori's mother.

"But where did it come from?!" said Saori's father.

Saori raised her head and smiled at her parents. Kazahaya watched this, wondering what she wanted to say.

"Otou-san. Okaa-san," she said to them. 

"You're talking!!" cried her mother.

"I'll always love you both. Don't ever forget it." Then her soul left her body. The body's eyes closed and fell back against the bed, limp.

_Let's go, _Saori told him.

_What will happen to you? _asked Kazahaya.

_I go to the afterlife. I wanted to tell them how much I loved them before I went. Now I'll send you. _she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. _Farewell._

Kazahaya felt darkness surround him. Before he lost consciousness he saw the anguished faces of Saori's parents.

_How sad. Even if they annoyed the hell out of me, they really loved Saori. I'm glad she understood that. I sure didn't._

The darkness claimed him and he lost consciousness.

---

"Ugh…"

"He's waking up!!" said Kakei, leaning over the bed. Rikuou eyed Kazahaya's unconscious face, which was pinched up. Finally, Kazahaya opened his eyes. 

He looked around the room, confusion written on his face. "Who am I?"

"You're Kazahaya," said Kakei, a smile on his face.

Kazahaya sighed in relief. "Thank God. The last thing I needed was to be trapped inside another dead girl's body."

"Glad to see you back!!" said Saiga, giving one of his evil grins.

Kazahaya nodded. "I'm sure glad…" he looked at Rikuou. "I was stuck in a girl's body."

"So I heard," said Rikuou, not showing one of his evil smirks. Kazahaya looked confused. Usually Rikuou would make fun of him about these things

"You should get some rest," said Kakei. 

"I'll try. I just hope this isn't a dream."

---

"Otomo Saori was a strong empath," said Kakei. It was days later and Kazahaya had been discharged from the hospital. "Her shawl was her most prized possession. It was, should we say bewitched? Her love for it gave it some power. While she wore it, it gave her the strength to speak when she couldn't. When her family moved it was accidentally left behind. She wanted it that night so she could tell her parents how much she loved them.

"However, her death came too quickly. Her desire to tell her parents caused her powers to erupt. She sent it out and the shawl collected it, along with Kudou-kun's soul, and sent it back to her. By then her soul had left her body."

"She told me she wanted me to tell her parents how she loved them," said Kazahaya. "But since the cancer was still there, I couldn't speak."

Kakei nodded. "Well, all's well that ends well. You both will get a full pay. More though for Himura-san."

"Nani?!" shrieked Kazahaya. "Why?!"

"Cause he spent all this week finding you."

"NANI?!" Kazahaya stared at Rikuou, who was glaring at Kakei.

Kakei was all smiles. "Here you go!!"

---

"Did you really go out looking for me?" asked Kazahaya.

"What of it?" asked Rikuou. They were back at their apartment. Rikuou was seated at the table and Kazahaya was leaning against the wall.

"Well, I'm surprised. I didn't think you'd go to that much trouble."

Rikuou stood, which startled Kazahaya. "Um, not to say you're lazy or anything. It's just that…it seems like you care—"

He was cut off when Rikuou came up to him and pushed him into the wall. Kazahaya didn't have time to be surprised when Rikuou pressed his lips against his. He stood there, staring at him in complete shock.

Rikuou broke the kiss and just hugged him. Kazahaya continued to stare at him.

"Of course I was worried," Rikuou murmured. "Other times I could save you easily, but you were so close to death and I couldn't help."

_Okay, I think I am in the Twilight Zone, _thought Kazahaya. _I'd never seen him acting his nice!! Wait…Saori said someone who cared about me was waiting for me!! Was she talking about Rikuou?!_

"Um, it's okay. I, uh, knew you guys would pull through for me."

"Yeah. We can't rely on a baka like you to save himself."

"HUH?!" Kazahaya was confused. Then he saw the evil grin on Rikuou's face. "YOU BASTARD!!!!! THAT WAS A JOKE?!?!"

"What, did you think I was worried about you?" he snickered, and then walked towards his room.

Kazahaya wished he could throw something at him. "THEN WHY DID YOU KISS ME, HUH?!?! OR WAS _THAT _A JOKE, TOO?!?!"

Rikuou stopped and turned slightly. He was still grinning. "I never said the kiss was a joke." Then he went into his room.

Kazahaya froze and turned bright red. "THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU KISS ME?!?! HEY, DON'T CLOSE THE DOOR WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!!!!!"

"Urusei, baka," came the voice on the other side of the door.

"SHOVE IT, BASTARD!!!!!!!"

---

Kakei stared at the ceiling. Saiga was laughing hysterically in the corner. "Looks like everything's back to normal!"  
  
---

Was it good? Bad? I've had a bad case of writer's block lately. Hopefully this has helped me out with it. Thanks for reading!! ^_^


End file.
